


for the love (comes the burning young)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish Translation, Vietnam War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Traducción con autorización del autor original.</b>
</p><p>Estaba insoportablemente caluroso y estaban sucios, con olor a sudor, a repelente de insectos y al húmedo aire de Vietnam, y había una guerra a unos kilómetros de distancia, pero estaban a salvo en su pequeño rincón del universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the love (comes the burning young)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for the love (comes the burning young)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811048) by [cxyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxyst/pseuds/cxyst). 



Harry camina por la escaleras hacía la sala de Vietnam y el piso de madera cruje bajo sus pies. Ahora está acostumbrado a la sensación, al dolor sordo, a la falta de equilibrio en su cuerpo y mente. Está en el gris de su cabello, en las ahora delgadas ondas en lugar de sus salvajes rizos. En la lenta alarma de sus vacilantes y cadenciosos pensamientos. Es la edad. Su memoria no se ha ido todavía, por lo que sabe lo que se siente ser joven. Ser lindo, rápido y soñador. Él todavía extraña lo que solía ser, y con frecuencia piensa que podría haber sido peor que perder el contacto con todo por completo.

Su grupo de turistas de la escuela secundaria ya está dentro, vagando entre las exhibiciones, empañando el cristal a medida que leen las historias de tantos soldados. Harry cojea al centro de la habitación y comienza a explicarle a un niño con gafas cómo funciona la granada de mano, y pronto más niños están atentos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry trata de no pensar demasiado en cómo estos adolescentes parecen encantados escuchando hablar de destrucción, del drama de las guerras. Nunca están tan interesados como ahora cuando habla de las largas noches en las trincheras — durmiendo sentados con rifles en sus regazos — las pequeñas raciones de comida, la escritura irregular que garabateaban en algún papel robado donde hacían promesas a sus familias que nunca estaban seguros que podrían cumplir. Pero eso no es culpa de ellos, se dice Harry así mismo. Son ingenuos. Estos niños han sido alimentados con propagandas que vienen en forma de películas de acción, explosivos y amenazas terroristas.

Termina su plática sobre las granadas y los chicos se dispersan de nuevo. Él deambula alrededor de ellos, señalando hechos aquí y allá, contando historias, cumpliendo su papel como el viejo veterano de guerra retirado que trabaja como voluntario en el Museo. Él sabe que otros que regresaban de Vietnam caían en el alcohol y las drogas tan fácilmente como dejar caer sus armas, otros simplemente se dieron por vencidos, dejaron sus puestos de trabajo y dejaron a sus familias y ahora están solos luchando contra los recuerdos. Sin embargo, esta es su terapia. Él les cuenta a los niños sobre su guerra, y la revive todos los días, y es doloroso, pero significa que está tan desgastado emocionalmente porque al final, el dolor no lo sigue a sus sueños como antes.

Hay dos chicas estudiando minuciosamente un libro en el centro de la sala con nombres e imágenes en blanco y negro. “Los 500 soldados perdidos en Vietnam” se titula el libro. Las chicas son jóvenes y están aburridas, Harry lo sabe, así que trata de no sentir la falta de respeto clavándose como un cuchillo en sus costillas cuando se entera que están eligiendo a los “lindos”.

“Oh, mira éste, está bien”.

“¡Sí! ¿Cómo se llama?”.

“Cabo Ronald Brooks, muerto en combate por un mina terrestre, 1963. No, ya no me gusta, tiene nombre de abuelo”.

Harry toma una respiración profunda y dice: “¿Tienen preguntas sobre esto, chicas?” tan uniformemente como le es posible.

Le preguntan que es una mina terrestre por lo que les explica — todo menos el mecanismo — sino más bien el terror puro de ir de puntillas a través de una zona minada con el fuego enemigo en su espalda, pisando tan ligeramente como puedas, orando, siempre orando que esa pisada no fuera la última. Estas historias hieren, más que cualquiera otra. Harry trata de no pensar por qué. Las chicas escuchan durante cinco minutos, entonces tan pronto como termina están de vuelta a la lista de imágenes. Son tan respetuosas como tienen que ser, como se les ha enseñado.

Harry piensa vagamente acerca de las diferentes generaciones que ha visto, los distintos tipos de trato que ha recibido. Antes de ir a la guerra, ser un soldado de tu país era algo codiciado, el honor más alto. Si no te inscribas, eras un cobarde, un hombre sin valor. La guerra era para los héroes, para los valientes, y todo el mundo quería un pedazo de eso.

Cuando regresó fue diferente. Esta guerra había golpeado con más fuerza. La tecnología se desarrolló más rápido y más rápido, y como resultado, el mundo se hizo más pequeño. De pronto, la televisión podría traer el horror de Vietnam a los hogares de todo el mundo. Los soldados eran sólo otro recordatorio de eso. Harry recuerda no haber sido admitido para unirse a un club de tenis local cuando por fin llegó a casa, sólo porque la gente sabía que había estado en Vietnam.

Pocos años después de que terminó la guerra, todo llegó de golpe. En relieve, vino el orgullo y el honor y la admiración. Había desfiles y marchas y nombres en placas y medallas.

Ahora, piensa Harry, es diferente de nuevo. El cortés respeto está ahí, obligatorio, pero la pura admiración para los veteranos de guerra se ha ido. No son más héroes, han sido superados.

Harry se pierde en sus pensamientos, mirando la esquina arrugada del libro que las chicas están hojeando, cuando las escucha. Parpadea rápido y probablemente habría caído si no se hubiera apoyado en el armario frente a él.

“… Louis Tomlinson”. La chica rubia tiene su dedo en el papel en blanco y negro.

Harry no puede evitarlo, tragando saliva, se inclina un poco para mirar el cuadro señalado por una uña rosa. La imagen es vieja y borrosa, pero sin duda es él. Harry casi puede ver el azul de sus ojos. Louis.  Ha pasado tiempo desde que lo vio por última vez.

“Fue compañero mío” dice Harry ocultado el nudo en la garganta con un poco de tos. “Louis. Estábamos en el mismo escuadrón”.

Las chicas lo miran y asienten, esperando que continue. Pero, ¿Qué puede decir Harry? ¿Dónde podría comenzar cuando se trata de Louis? Él todavía está perdido por él. Incluso a los ochenta años, solo y gris, lo ama. Siempre iba a ser así. Debería de haberlo sabido desde el principio.

Fue en el médico la primera vez que se conocieron. Eran dos en una línea de muchos otros jóvenes esperanzados. Harry pasó rápidamente. Él sólo tenía diecisiete años, pero era tan alto que aparentaba los dieciocho. Louis pasó inmediatamente después de Harry, era mucho más corto que Harry pero de lo contrario, tenía toda la pinta para ser un soldado, y se puso de pie junto a Harry para recoger sus ropas después de sus exámenes.

“¿Pasaste?” la voz de Louis había sido brillante, curiosa.

“Sí” Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, balanceándose mientras trataba de introducir una de sus largas piernas en sus pantalones. “¿Tú?”.

“Sip. Sólo espero poder hacerlo a través de la formación básica, porque mi tío me dijo que es la parte en la que la mayor cantidad de chicos abandonan. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a Vietnam. Claro, voy a extrañar a mis hermanas y a mi mamá y todo eso, pero vale la pena para ser un héroe ¿no te parece?”.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos, viendo directamente a este torbellino de niño con ojos como océanos. “Sí, sí lo creo” respondió, con la voz quebrada. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír. “Soy Harry, Harry Styles”.

Extendió su mano, pero Louis ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas, mientras se ponía sus zapatos. “Louis Tomlinson es mi nombre. Espero verte en el entrenamiento básico”.  Y hubo algo en su sonrisa que envió por encima de su hombro que Harry leyó como algo más que “un placer conocerte”.

“Nos vemos” dijo él, pero Louis ya se había ido. Se quedó de pie con sus pantalones a medio subir y con un solo calcetín ‒ con su estómago pegajoso y oscilante y las mejillas de color rosa ‒ preguntándose qué clase de broma extraña estaba jugándole el destino.

Y sólo empeoró, de verdad. Al final del primer día de entrenamiento básico, Harry estaba de pie delante de un sargento con Louis junto a él. Estar en el Ejército era mucho más real, porque tenía su almidonado uniforme, el barro en sus botas y el sudor en la frente. El sargento bramaba contra ellos, pero Harry ya estaba más tranquilo. Había aprendido que si él se quedaba con la espalda recta, manteniendo sus músculos apretados y los ojos hacia adelante, podía soportar los gritos. Pero en cambio él se concentró en el brazo de Louis presionando firmemente contra el suyo. Y eso le daba más miedo que el sargento, era casi más paralizante que la emoción de estarse preparando para la guerra, la simple forma del toque le dio escalofríos. El sentimiento lo había seguido todo el día ‒ la primera vez que vio a Louis (esos malditos ojos y ese pelo, la mandíbula bien afeitada, oh dios) en la fila para recoger los uniformes, cuando Louis le dio su mano para ayudarlo a lo largo de obstáculo, o cuando le llamó la atención cuando se dejó caer sobre una rodilla en los simulacros. Nunca fue mucho más que esos pequeños momentos, pero fue suficiente para que Harry supiera que ya estaba cayendo en el amor.

El entrenamiento pasó rápidamente, no sólo porque eran una mancha de barro, suciedad y cabezas confusas, sino porque Vietnam estaba empeorando. Necesitaban más tropas con urgencia, por lo que Harry y su escuadrón se apresuraron a tener todo listo. Ellos trabajaron más duro que la mayoría, siempre esperando ser más rápidos, más fuertes y más inteligentes. Y tuvieron que convertiste en un equipo, porque eso era la cosa más importante una vez que tocaran zona de guerra. Tuvieron que trabajar el uno al otro, medir personalidades, ver cómo cada soldado encajaría. Louis y Harry ya encajaban. Se habían convertido en amigos casi de inmediato. Eran polos opuestos, pero de alguna manera funcionaban. Fue natural. Harry trató de no pensar demasiado en el destino.

Harry recuerda decirle adiós a su madre. Había llorado, por supuesto ‒ silenciosos y dolorosos sollozos en su uniformado hombro ‒ pero Harry había sido preparado para eso. Él no se había preparado para la forma en que se sintió al salir de su abrazo. Dejó un vacío bajo sus costillas, una especie de vacío en su corazón. Él la ignoró, tragó saliva, se quitó la gorra y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Era un soldado ahora. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Se había agachado frente a su hermana pequeña. Su labio estaba temblando. “Ahora, escúchame, Gem”. Su voz tembló, pero él no quiso llorar. “Ahora eres la hermana de un soldado. Y eso significa que tienes que ser valiente”.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con las cejas fruncidas en determinación. “Lo haré. Soy valiente”.

Harry asintió también, y limpió una lágrima de su mejilla. Miró entre sus dos mujeres, su familia, y se puso de pie. “Voy a escribirles” dijo. “Todo lo que me sea posible”. Luego se volvió y se dirigió a la estación del tren.

En el tren hacía el aeropuerto se había sentado junto a Louis. Hablaron de sus familias, y fingían que era más que unos niños pequeños asustados tratando de probarse a sí mismos, tratando de hacer que su país se sintiera orgulloso. Pretendían ser fuertes. Por debajo de la pila de equipaje sobre ellos, se tomaron de las manos.

Su primer encuentro con Vietnam, el 19 de Mayo de 1698, no era como Harry esperaba y se lo dijo a Louis después de pasear una hora por la ciudad principal.

“No deberías de haber esperado eso” sonrió Louis, con la boca llena de un poco de comida que había comprado a un niño descalzo. “Nada en la televisión es lo que parece”.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó. Todo acerca de esa parte de Vietnam era extraño, surrealista. Todo a su alrededor eran puestos de venta y calles abiertas. Los hombres con uniforme estaban en los bares, riendo, platicando con los lugareños. No se sentía como si hubiera aterrizado en un país en guerra. Era inquietante, pero también fue un alivio. Harry se permitió relajarse, mirando a su alrededor e intercambiando sonrisas con Louis y pensando que tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

Se movieron una semana más tarde. Fueron conducidos a una base en Dong Ha, para conocer en detalle su empleo como soldados de artillería. Luego, con otros dos escuadrones, emigraron hacia las montañas. Todavía no estaban acostumbrados al aire caliente y húmedo, y sus mochilas eran pesadas. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento, sus músculos dolían. Louis había mantenido el ánimo, contando historias de su casa y pretendiendo cantar en vietnamita (no sabía nada de la lengua, y eso era la parte más entretenida). Llegaron a su posición dos días después, pasaron por dos bunkers y crearon su propia base de combate. Fue allí, en las sorprendentemente tranquilas montañas de Vietnam del sur, que Harry y Louis pasaron su primera de muchas noches bajo tierra.

“Estamos en la guerra, Haz”.

“Lo sé” habló Harry con la boca llena. “Pero no se siente así”.

“No es muy peligroso ¿verdad?” dijo Louis, arrugando la nariz. “Es más que nada sucio y aburrido”.

Harry se echó a reír. Él inclinó la cabeza contra la pared, viendo a Louis encender un cigarrillo y equilibrarlo entre los dientes. Era muy bonito. Debajo de todo ese ingenio y fanfarrona confianza. Era cuidadoso, protector, fácil de querer.

“Esta jodidamente caliente” murmuró Louis, tirando de sus pequeños pies lejos de la estufa portátil. Enganchando una de sus piernas bajo la rodilla de Harry, y él sonrió. “¿Cuándo podemos apagar esta cosa? Juro que estamos en los abismos del infierno o algo así”.

Harry se rió de nuevo. “Todavía necesitamos la luz. Sólo desabróchate la camisa, seguro estarás más fresco”.

Louis levantó una ceja, pero  de todos modos comenzó a tirar de los botones, mirando a Harry. “¿Esto es alguna tipo de seducción, Styles?”.

“Definitivamente” asintió Harry, sonriendo. “¿Alguna queja?”.

Los labios de Louis se arquearon cuando se recostó al lado de Harry. “Ninguna”.

En lugar de acostarse sobre su mochila, Harry se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Louis. Después de un segundo, la mano de Louis se acercó a los rizos de Harry, y él dejó escapar un pequeño y feliz ruido cuando sintió las uñas arrastrándose a través de su cuero cabelludo. El aire estaba lleno de humo, calor y cigarrillo, pero Harry cayó dormido.

Dos días más tarde, su escuadrón tuvo su primer contacto. Estaban respaldando a otro escuadrón que había estado tratando de terminar con una base enemiga desde hacía una semana. Había habido bajas, y los recursos se les estaban acabando. Era su turno.

Y la guerra era exactamente como en las películas. Entraron en la zona de combate y cayeron al suelo detrás de otro escuadrón, y los disparos estremecieron la tierra y sus cuerpos, cada tiro hacia un ruido sordo en el interior de la cabeza de Harry. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina; cada terminación nerviosa temblaba. El sargento gritó una orden, y prepararon sus armas, abrieron fuego a los soldados enemigos del otro lado del claro. Otra llamada, y se dejó caer de nuevo para recargar. Cuando Harry miró a Louis, vio su profunda euforia. Se movieron cincuenta metros hacia adelante y hacia la izquierda, luego cayeron al suelo de nuevo, levantaron sus rifles para disparar cuando cuatro soldados enemigos intentaron cruzar el claro. Bajaron, uno por uno, y Harry no tenía tiempo de pensar acerca de lo que significaba antes de que todo volviera a comenzar. Los casquillos de las balas caían alrededor de sus piernas mientras corrían. La gran proximidad del peligro los sorprendió a todos, y su formación se rompió. El sargento les gritó que permanecieran juntos durante el bombardeo ensordecedor de las balas, y cuando finalmente se resguardaron detrás de los árboles, dos de la brigada habían recibido un disparo.

Llamaron por radio al helicóptero y a los paramédicos, y tan pronto como los heridos estuvieron a salvo, lucharon de nuevo. Harry no podía sentir sus brazos y piernas; su cerebro estaba entumecido. Luchó. Y fue oscuro, salvaje, rápido y aterrador, completamente imposible de comprender. El sargento decidió que al caer la noche sería mejor volver a su base de combate, antes de tratar de luchar de nuevo. El equipo se quedó en silencio durante el viaje, y Harry se quedó mirando la parte posterior de las botas de Louis durante todo el camino.

Se sentaron en su bunker sin decir nada durante mucho tiempo, y la mirada de Louis era constante, vigilante. Sin previo aviso, un sollozo resonó demasiado fuerte rompiendo el silencio. Harry se cubrió la boca, casi sorprendido por la forma en que el dolor había salido de él. Las lágrimas llegaron, rápidas y punzantes, y Harry sintió como su pecho estaba siendo despedazado. Louis empujó sus mochilas fuera del camino y pasó por encima de ellas, movió los brazos de Harry para enrollarlos apretadamente alrededor de su torso. Louis lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar.

“¿Maté a alguien?” Harry se atragantó en su hombro. “¿Y si lo hice? ‒oh dios, Louis, les disparé, maté a alguien”.

“Shh” Louis lo trató de calmarlo, pero su voz era gruesa y estaba siendo quebrada por sus propias lágrimas. “No lo sabemos Harry, quizás ‒tal vez tus balas no impactaron en nadie. Probablemente no, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Harry se apartó de sus brazos, limpiándose rápidamente la cara con la manga de su uniforme. Pero de todos modos las lágrimas seguían rodando. “Louis” dijo, y era todo lo que podía decir. Realmente había una guerra, y la gente estaba muriendo, y tal vez algunos por Harry. No sabía cómo manejar algo tan gigantesco, tan trascendental, de modo que no lo hizo. Dejó que el horror en su cerebro se anulara por los ojos azules, la mandíbula fuerte y áspera de Louis. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con lágrimas impotentes en sus mejillas, y le preguntó en un apuro. “Lou, Louis, ¿puedo darte un beso?”.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, y por un segundo el pecho de Harry se sintió apretado, porque, mierda, estaba destrozado, y él necesitaba a Louis ahora más que nunca, pero entones Louis asintió y respiró. “Sí”. De repente él estaba tan, tan cerca.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró mientras inclinaba su barbilla y apretó sus labios, desesperado, buscando a tientas y rápido. Louis se echó hacia atrás sólo para tocar suavemente la húmeda mejilla de Harry, la línea de su mandíbula. “Shh” susurró antes de inclinarse de nuevo. Algo dentro de él se desenrolló, y dejó que Louis lo consolara.

Estaba insoportablemente caluroso y estaban sucios, con olor a sudor, a repelente de insectos y al húmedo aire de Vietnam, y había una guerra a unos kilómetros de distancia, pero estaban a salvo en su pequeño rincón del universo. Aquí podían fingir que todavía eran ingenuos. Todo en el exterior era aterrador, pero ellos eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados, y había una guerra en marcha, había gente muriendo, y ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien qué hacer con eso, pero estaban bien, ellos estaban bien. 

“Estamos bien” murmuró Harry entre sus bocas, empujando su nariz contra la de Louis.

“Estamos bien” Louis lo besó de nuevo. “Lo estamos, Harry”.

Todavía recuerda el día en que todo terminó. Su escuadrón se había dividido, un grupo más pequeño había salido a explorar el área para que pudieran ser discretos cuando hicieran el ataque. El sargento tomó a Louis y a los otros muchachos más pequeños para salir primero, y Harry trató de no pensar en lo mucho que le dolía el pecho al ver a Louis irse sin él. Fue demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto, sentirse así; como si no pudiera respirar si él no estaba cerca. Empujó la sensación, le dio a Louis un guiño y una alentadora sonrisa cuando miró por encima del hombro.

“Nos vemos pronto” murmuró Louis, sonriendo también.

El resto de su equipo se quedó alrededor del claro, comprobando sus suministros. Harry se apoyó en un árbol y habló con otro compañero acerca de las actualizaciones que habían recibido la noche anterior de Dong Ha. Ellos regresarían a casa. El chico le dijo a Harry sobre su hermano, lo que le había dicho en sus cartas; que había aprendido un nuevo truco en su moto y no podía esperar para mostrarle. Hizo que Harry sonriera, pensando en las cartas que había recibido de Gema y su mamá, con la promesa de tener comida casera al segundo que entrara por la puerta. Harry apenas se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, porque se habían quedado ahí esperando que el sargento les diera la hora para seguir adelante.

Una explosión sacudió el suelo y los árboles alrededor de ellos, y su corazón golpeó fuerte y rápido en su pecho. Miraron salvajemente a su alrededor, algunos levantando sus armas, siempre atentos. Se miraron a los ojos los unos a los otros, aturdidos, odiando pensar en que podría haber significado ese sonido. Alguien gritó: “¡Vamos, rápido!” y todos entraron en acción, aliviados de tener una orden a seguir. Salieron rápidamente de la formación y comenzaron a correr hacía la dirección del sonido.

Había humo subiendo alrededor de ellos. Harry jadeó, cada respiración desgarraba su garganta, lleno de pánico. Él ni siquiera lo pensó antes de que empezara a gritar.

“¡Louis!” su voz fue aguda, agrietada, pero siguió adelante. “¡Louis, Lou!”.

Los otros muchachos se unieron, gritando otros nombres. “¡Sargento Cowell! ¡Paul! ¡George! Muchachos, ¿están bien?”.

Luego irrumpieron en el claro y se detuvieron en seco. El suelo estaba ennegrecido, aún había chispas y llamas en algunos lugares. Los cuatro soldados y el sargento se extendían por el suelo, sin poder moverse. Harry vio a Louis inmediatamente. Él estaba enroscado en sí mismo, su arma tirada a un lado como si fuera un juguete de plástico. Harry comenzó a correr hacía él desesperado. Hizo caso omiso de las llamadas detrás de él, advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado, que podría haber más.

Saltó sobre el cuerpo sin vida del sargento y cayó de rodillas al lado de Louis. Movió su flequillo, y tenía los ojos apenas abiertos, vacilantes. Había sangre en sus manos que descansaban  apretadas sobre su estómago.

“Louis” Harry lo agarró por los hombros, apretándolo firmemente. “Lou, ¿puedes oírme? Abre los ojos”.

Él gimió una temblorosa, respiración. “No puedo...”.

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza durante un segundo. “Oh, gracias a dios” se quedó sin aliento, inclinado sobre Louis y deslizó su mano por debajo de su cabeza. “Está bien, Lou, aguanta. Voy a pedir ayuda, sólo espera. Trata de mantener los ojos abiertos ¿de acuerdo?”.

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry se volvió y se acercó al sargento. Otro soldado, Josh, ya estaba allí, sacudiéndolo. “¿Sargento? Sargento Cowell, ¿puede oírme?”. Su cabeza cayó contra el suelo, y ambos vieron sus vacíos ojos. Josh se tambaleó hacia atrás.

“Oh mierda, él está—“.

Harry tragó salva. “Sí, sí, sí lo está. Mierda. ¿Dónde está la radio?” Josh se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar sobre la hierba seca detrás de él. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego otra, mirando en el bolsillo de la parte superior de la pechera del sargento. “Está bien” dijo, más para sí que para Josh, antes de que él extendiera la mano temblorosa, y tiró la radio del bolsillo. Había sangre en el rostro de Cowell. Harry evitó sus ojos.

Se arrastró de nuevo hacía Louis lo más rápido que pudo, raspando sus palmas y ensuciándose las rodillas de su uniforme, el pelo colgaba sudoroso sobre sus ojos. “¿Todavía estás conmigo, Lou?”. Comprobó, sin aliento.

Louis ahogó un aliento, todavía con las manos sobre su estómago. “¿Harry?”.

“Sí, aquí estoy, Lou, aquí estoy” balbuceó, mientras jugó con el dial de la radio, sosteniéndola en su oído para escuchar una señal. “Espera, Lou, estoy pidiendo ayuda. Mantén tus ojos abiertos, sigue hablando conmigo”.

“Duele demasiado” silbó Louis entre dientes. “Oh mierda, me duele”.

“Yo sé, oh dios”. De repente, el crepitar de la radio se detuvo. “¿Hola? Se trata de un escuadrón, estamos a unos 200 metros al oeste de la base de combate de Dong Ha; necesitamos el helicóptero en estos momentos. Ha habido una ‒ una explosión de una mina terrestre, tenemos a una de las víctimas con vida, pero está herida”. Las palabras salieron demasiado rápido, y el pánico se levantó de su garganta como un vómito.

La voz en el otro extremo era débil. “Entendido. Por favor, repita su ubicación”.

“200 metros al oeste de la base de combate de Dong Ha, en un claro” dijo Harry atropelladamente. "Por favor, dense prisa, oh dios”.

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que escucharan el helicóptero. Harry pasó el tiempo con Louis acurrucado contra su pecho, acariciando el pelo de sus sienes sudorosas. Murmurándole tonterías para mantenerlo despierto.

“Vas a estar bien, Louis, ya vienen por ti, sólo espera, sólo sigue hablando conmigo”.

“¿Cuándo platicar ha sido un problema para mí, Haz?” dijo Louis, con los ojos húmedos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. “¿Cómo puedes arreglártelas aun para ser un hijo de puta cuando te estás—?“.

Él no lo iba a decir, no lo iba a hacer.

Louis lo miró a los ojos. “No me estoy muriendo, ¿de acuerdo?” su voz seguía tensa, desesperada. “Tú mismo lo dijiste, voy a estar bien. Ni siquiera esto es tan—” tosió densamente. “—malo”.

“No, no lo es, tienes razón, todo irá bien” asintió con la cabeza. Trató de no mirar la gruesa y pegajosa sangre goteando sobre los dedos de Louis.

Cuando los paramédicos finalmente llegaron, Louis fue el único de los heridos que aún estaba vivo. Él fue llevado al  helicóptero en una camilla, y Harry fue empujado hacia atrás, le dijeron que no podía ir, que enviarían un coche para el resto del escuadrón.

Se inclinó rápidamente por la puerta, antes de que despegara, le acarició el pelo y le dijo en un apuro. “Vas a estar bien, Lou. Sólo espera por mí”.

Louis había asentido, y su voz era aún más débil que antes, cuando dijo: “Te quiero, Harry”.

Harry sintió una mano en su hombro, un paramédico le dijo que estaban listos para irse, pero no le hizo caso y se inclinó para besar a Louis rápidamente. “Yo también te quiero”.

Ahora, en la sala de Vietnam de un viejo museo, Harry está llorando, y tose de nuevo para ocultar su rota voz. Él mira hacia abajo, la imagen en blanco y negro del amor de su vida, y el pecho le palpita con todos los recuerdos. Piensa en su hogar, en una nueva vida lejos de la lucha y el dolor, ese tipo de amor libre que nunca llegaron a experimentar. Todo lo que Louis pudo haber tenido, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de lograrlo. Todas las cosas que podrían haber construido juntos.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, empujando una arrugada mano por su fino pelo gris.

“Louis Tomlinson. El hombre más increíble que he conocido”.


End file.
